videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek's Fairytale Rumble
Shrek's Fairytale Rumble is a 3D Free-roam fighting game for the Nintendo DS & 3DS (under the title Shrek's Fairytale Rumble Extra Large). In a match, the battles are like the brawls in Power Stone 2 ''and ''Shrek Superslam. It has a sequel named Shrek's Fairytale Beatdown Modes Single Player Modes * Story * Adventure * Training * Melee Multiplayer Modes * Co-Op * Melee * Quest * King of the Hill Plot Once upon a time in a land far, far away, in a kingdom just down the road, there was a misunderstood ogre, a beautiful ogress, a talking donkey, a brave cat, a sweet-tasting gingerbread man, a handsome prince and all the others who all have wishes. Shrek wants to find out what a "Happily Ever After" means, Princess Fiona plan to get everyone to live happily ever after, Donkey just wanted to become a noble steed, Gingy wanted a nice vacation in Candyland, Puss in Boots just wanted to give his wish to the people, Prince Charming will also give his wish to the people & all the others just have 1 wish. Sensing a quiet desperation sweeping across the land, Artie decides to organize a tournament to entertain the masses and to possibly decide whose wish will be granted. And so... The Battle of the Heroes is about to begin. Characters In Story Mode, each character has a wish and must fight 7 opponents before facing the Fairy Godmother, the final boss of the game. Shrek He just set off on a quest to find out what a happily ever after means. Opponents: Puss in Boots, Ugly Stepsister, Lil' Witch, Prince Charming, Red Riding Hood, Thelonious, Donkey Ogre Fiona Her wish is to have everyone to live happily ever after without anyone's help. Opponents: Pinocchio, Gingy, Thelonious, Ugly Stepsister, Artie, Big Bad Wolf, Rumpelstiltskin Donkey Donkey wishes to become a noble steed. Opponents: Gingy, Ogre Fiona, Ugly Stepsister, Puss in Boots, Rumpelstiltskin, Big Bad Wolf, Shrek Puss in Boots Puss is on a quest to have the good people to repay for his good deeds. Opponents: Lil' Witch, Red Riding Hood, Gingy, Captain Hook, Ugly Stepsister, Prince Charming, Shrek Gingy He dreams of a peaceful vacation in Candyland. Opponents: Red Riding Hood, Pinocchio, Rumpelstiltskin, Donkey, Shrek, Ogre Fiona, Puss in Boots Prince Charming Prince Charming is on a quest to make sure there was a happily ever after for everyone. Opponents: Gingy, Ugly Stepsister, Puss in Boots, Shrek, Rumpelstiltskin, Donkey, Lil' Witch Pinocchio He just wanted to become a real boy Opponents: Ogre Fiona, Gingy, Shrek, Rumpelstiltskin, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Big Bad Wolf Ugly Stepsister Doris set out to find something to escape her own boring life. Opponents: Gingy, Big Bad Wolf, Donkey, Captain Hook, Shrek, Monsieur Hood, Prince Charming Human Fiona Sick and tired of waiting to be rescued by her one true love, Fiona decides to find one herself. Opponents: Gingy, Monsieur Hood, Ugly Stepsister, Prince Charming, Donkey, Thelonious, Puss in Boots Lil' Witch Lil' Witch just wanted a good friend. Opponents: Shrek, Red Riding Hood, Gingy, Puss in Boots, Artie, Rumpelstiltskin, Donkey Thelonious On his quest to restore Duloc to her former glory, he decides to enter the contest in order to defeat Shrek and the gang. Opponents: Human Fiona, Monsieur Hood, Prince Charming, Shrek, Artie, Rumpelstiltskin, Puss in Boots Red Riding Hood Her wish is to have everyone to play together. Opponents: Artie, Shrek, Ogre Fiona, Big Bad Wolf, Pinocchio, Lil' Witch, Ugly Stepsister Artie While hosting the tournament, he decide to spar with some fairytale folks before wishing for a happy ending to all. Opponents: Puss in Boots, Donkey, Gingy, Prince Charming, Human Fiona, Pinocchio, Shrek Big Bad Wolf Wolf just can't decide what he wish for but he entered the tournament to do some fun. Opponents: Thelonious, Shrek, Gingy, Monsieur Hood, Prince Charming, Ogre Fiona, Red Riding Hood Monsieur Hood After enjoying a life as a robber, He set out to steal the tournament's biggest prize: A chance to grant his wish to give his wish to the people. Opponents: Shrek, Human Fiona, Prince Charming, Captain Hook, Puss in Boots, Artie, Lil' Witch Captain Hook Tired of playing the villain, he wanted to become a hero. Opponents: Big Bad Wolf, Ogre Fiona, Gingy, Shrek, Artie, Puss in Boots, Prince Charming Rumpelstiltskin Having entered the tournament, Rumpel plans to trick the contestants into working for him. Opponents: Pinocchio, Thelonious, Shrek, Ogre Fiona, Gingy, Ugly Stepsister, Artie Brogan His quest is to prove that he is strongest ogre. Exclusive to Extra Large. Opponents: Shrek, Gingy, Ogre Fiona, Prince Charming, Thelonious, Puss in Boots, Artie Cookie He just wanted to open a restaurant in Far Far Away. Exclusive to Extra Large. Opponents: Rumpelstiltskin, Shrek, Big Bad Wolf, Captain Hook, Ogre Fiona, Puss in Boots, Donkey Gretched She just wanted to give her wish to all the good ogres. Exclusive to Extra Large. Opponents: Gingy, Ugly Stepsister, Thelonious, Rumpelstiltskin, Shrek, Ogre Fiona, Big Bad Wolf Kitty Softpaws Her quest is become a rich thief and prove Puss that she is better. Exclusive to Extra Large. Opponents: Puss in Boots, Prince Charming, Red Riding Hood, Captain Hook, Rumpelstiltskin, Lil Witch, Shrek Humpty Alexander Dumpty His quest is to become the richest man in the world. Exclusive to Extra Large. Opponents: Puss in Boots, Human Fiona, Monsieur Hood, Rumpelstiltskin, Thelonious, Lil Witch, Gingy Stages * Exclusive to Extra Large * Shrek's Swamp * Shrek's Swamp (Night) * Shrek's Swamp (Twisted)* * Dragon's Castle * Dragon's Castle (Snow) * Dragon's Castle (Twisted)* * Potion Factory * Far Far Away * Gingy's House * Gingy's House (B&W) * Jack and Jill's Farm * Enchanted Forest * Dining Hall * Royal Ball * Fiona's Bedroom * Muffin Bakery * Pirate Ship * Poison Apple Inn * Candy Apple Inn* * Crone's Nest * Ogre Camp* * Far Far Away (Twisted)* * Rumpel's Palace* * Worcestershire Academy * Charming's Big Show * Duloc * Duloc Arena * Clock Tower * Cat Cabana* * San Ricardo* * Sky Castle* * Evil Bog* * Duloc (Haunted)* * Duloc Church * Friar Tuck's Fat Boy * Royal Gardens * The Old Windmill Enemies * Exclusive to Extra Large Critters * Pumpkin * Frog * Snail * Rat * Spider * Parrot * Snake Villains (Playable) * Evil Gnome * Evil Tree * Knight * Archer * Peasant * Farmer * Elf * Troll * Skeleton * Frogman * Witch * Pirate * Peon * Guard* * WA Student* * Bandit* Bosses * Exclusive to Extra Large Villains (Playable) * Pirate Captain * Heavy Knight * Black Knight * Stone Warrior * Guard Captain* * Cyclops * Cat Catcher* * Ice Queen* Large Villains * Giant Knight* * Giant Toad * Dragon * Mongo * Giant Pumpkin * Ice Dragon* * A Big Cyclops* Fairy Godmother The Final Boss of the game! Unlockables Shrek's Fairytale Rumble/Unlockables Category:Shrek Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Dreamworks